Jealousy
by Sugarlashes
Summary: Ritsuka's jealous and Soubi faces him...In his very own way. One Shot. RxS.


**Disclaimer:** Loveless Is Not Mine…But I wish Ritsuka was…

"Blah" Normal Talking  
"_Blah_" Thoughts  
Ritsuka: 14  
Soubi: 22.

_**Jealousy**_

"Soubi?"  
The tall blond guy entered Ritsuka's room and stared at him.  
"Did you miss me?"  
He said  
"Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't even thinking of you"  
Ritsuka said. But the truth was that he couldn't think of anything but Soubi the whole day...  
"Look, I'm trying to do my homework, you know? So why don't you go with some of your stupid friends to a bar like you always do"  
Soubi bitterly laughed  
"So I can't come to see you anymore because you're too jealous of me hanging out with Kio?"

"_Uh, Yes_!"-He thought- "No! It's not that. You're free of doing whatever you want. Besides, what do I have to be jealous of? I mean…it's not like you're doing…anything with Kio…right?"

Soubi laughed. Ritsuka hadn't noticed the change of his face from 'Oh-my-God-I'm-so-bored' to 'What-are-you-hiding-from-me'

"Stop laughing!"  
He shouted. But Soubi laughed even harder.

"STOP! THERE'S NOTHING TO LAUGH ABOUT! What's going on between you and that guy?! I TOLD YOU TO STOP HIDING ME EVERYTHING!"  
Ritsuka gasped. He knew he had gone too far, but damn! He had been in love with Soubi since the very day he met him, even though he never told him, he had the 'I'm your master and I have to know everything you do' excuse for getting mad like that.

"So, it's just as I thought; you're jealous of my relationship with Kio, you've always been; Why don't you just…"  
But before Soubi could finish, Ritsuka (trying his best not to cry) said:

"So there IS a relationship! What's with all that 'Oh don't worry we're just friends!' thing? Do you always have to lie? Soubi, I need you to be honest!"  
He cried.

"Ritsuka…"

"Oh, and now I'm crying! And what the hell am I crying for? Oh, this is just perfect! You are not worth my tears, you nasty perverted liar"

"Ritsuka…"

"What!"

"You're so cute when you're upset"  
The blond pushed Ritsuka to the wall

"…S-Soubi!"  
"_Oh, this is amazing…._-Ritsuka thought_-I wonder what would happen if…wait, what? 'You're so cute when you're upset'? That's not even an answer! - Though I really like to hear it- IT IS NOT EVEN FUNNY!_ "

"What do you mean with that? You're…Oh, wait, I see; you're trying to make me forget about your 'Kio's just my friend" senseless mumbling! But you know what? I'm not going to buy your…"

"Oh shut up, you damn kitten"  
Said Soubi, before he kissed Ritsuka pushing him to the wall even harder.

"Gahhh!...Soubi! What in the name of cher are you doing! YOU CAN'T JUST KISS PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING TO YOU!"  
Soubi chuckled;

"Alright, first, you weren't talking, you were _yelling_ at me. Besides, what's a kiss going to hurt?"

"It hurts, A LOT. It hurts because I know you're dating…or sleeping or something with Kio! It hurts because you ALWAYS lie to me! It hurts, Soubi!"  
Ritsuka couldn't hold a tear, which Soubi licked off from his cheek.

"There's nothing to be jealous of" Soubi said, staring at Ritsuka's 'I'm-not-jealous-you-idiot' face "The fact that sometimes I want to go out with my classmates (or room aids) doesn't mean that I'm sleeping with them…anyways, if I wanted to sleep with someone, that would be you, Ritsuka"  
He finished, placing a kiss in Ritsuka's neck.  
The boy started tearing and sobbing  
"Alright…I…I believe you. I want to…but…"

"There's nothing to doubt about, I promise it's true; you're the only for me…even though you don't love me as I do…do you?"  
Ritsuka gasped; Soubi laughed

"So, after all, you do love me?"

"…………"

"Ritsuka, you're blushing!"

"……….."

Soubi laughed again "You DO love me!"  
Gasp again

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I SAID I DIDN'T!"

"Who's lying now?"

"Gahhhh! OKIDOSOWHAT!"

Soubi chuckled, while pushing Ritsuka back for another kiss

"So, was it that hard to say?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm very tired now, would you take me to bed?"

Soubi smiled "Oh, sure I will"

_**End**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok weird. I Hope you enjoyed reading this 'cause I enjoyed writing it. Soooo please please please review and I'll consider making a second part with a juiciest ending (Giggle giggle)  
…I mean, if you want me to. Too depending? Maybe.


End file.
